VHT-X-1 Spartas Prototype
BACKGROUND The First Robotech War demonstrated that while the heavy armour and armament of the Destroids was a great asset, their slow movement, deployment and inability to handle some types of terrain quickly, was not. Combine that with the not so successful Centaur Semi Variable Hovertank design that was the only alternative, designers set out to the make a newer variable hovertank that could give commanders the armour and firepower of a destroid and the mobility of a veritech. The VHT-X-1 was the result and it would test well going into mass production as hte VHT-1 Spartas as well as spawning an offshoot scout design designated the VHT-2 Myrmidon. Model Type - VHT-X-1 Spartas Class - Prototype Veritech Hovertank Crew - 1 MDC By Location Head - 120 Arms - 165 Hands - 80 Legs - 260 Feet - 125 Main Body - 400 Sec. Thrusters - 50 Main Thruster - 100 Arm Shields - 350 Main Gun - 175 Gun Pod - 150 AR - 15 Armour - stops upto and including the equivalent of standard 25mm rounds Speed Running - Battloid 48kph, Tank Mode 12 kph Leaping - Battloid 25ft unassisted 40 ft thruster assisted, Tank 30ft Thruster assisted Ground Speed - Hover mode 144 kph Range - Fully Operations for 180 hours Statistics Height - Battloid 6.2m, Tank 4.5m, Hover 2.25m Length - Battloid 2m, Tank 7.75m, Hover 6m Width - Battloid 4.4m, Tank 2.25m, Hover 2.7m Weight - 23.4 tons dry, 27 tons operational PS - Robotic 45 Lift - 22.5 tons, Carry - 11.75 tons Cargo - minimal pilot and survival gear Power System - 2 x RRL-2 Miniaturized Protoculture-cell energizer using 8 protoculture cells Cost - na Weapons Weapon Type - 105mm smoothbore cannon Primary Purpose - Anti-mecha Range - 5.6km direct, 8.5km indirect Damage - 1d4x10+10 HE, 2d4x10 HEAT, 1D6x10 AP, 1d4x10 FRAG 20 ft area Rate Of Fire - 6 per melee maximum (Tank mode), 2 per melee (battloid mode), cannot fire in hover mode Payload - 60 Bonuses - +1 strike Weapon Type - 30mm Gunpod (most prototypes had this gunpod) Primary Purpose - Anti-mecha Range - 1800m Damage - 3d6 per round, 6d6x2 per short burst, 2d6x10+6 per medium burst, 3d6x10 per long burst, 4d6x10+30 per full melee burst Rate Of Fire - equal to pilots attacks. Cannot fire in tank mode. Payload - 300 rounds Bonuses - +1 strike Weapon Type - Energy Gunpod (retooled Zentraedi Blast Rifle, limited number of prototypes had this gunpod) Primary Purpose - Anti-mecha Range - 1200m Damage - 1d6x10+10 per blast Rate Of Fire - equal to pilots attacks. Cannot fire in tank mode. Payload - 10 blasts Bonuses - +1 strike Weapon Type - 20mm vulcan (most prototypes had this, mounted in arm shield) Primary Purpose - anti-missile/vehicle Range - 2000m Damage - 2d6+2 per round (Uses Gatling gun burst rules). 8d6+8 per short burst, 2d4x10+20 per medium burst, 2d6x10+20 per long burst, 3d6x10+30 per full melee burst Rate Of Fire - equal to pilots attacks, cannot fire in hover mode. Fire only bursts. Payload - 200 armour piercing rounds Bonuses - na Weapon Type - Laser (limited number of prototypes had this weapon, mounted in arm shield) Primary Purpose - anti-missile/vehicle Range - 1200m Damage - 2d6 per blast, 8d6 per short burst, 2d4x10 per medium burst, 2d6x10 per long burst, 3d6x10 per full melee burst Rate Of Fire - equal to pilots attacks, cannot fire in hover mode. Fire only bursts. Payload - effectively unlimited Bonuses - +1 strike Bonuses and Penalties Use Robot Combat Elite plus the following +1 attack at level 1, 8 and 12 +1 disarm +1 pull punch +1 parry/dodge at level 4 and 8 +1 autododge at level 2, 5 and 10 +1 strike ranged at level 3 +1 strike hand to hand level 5 +10% piloting rolls Punch - 5d6 Kick - 1d4x10+5 Body Block/Tackle - 2d6+3 restrained Punch- 1d6x10 sdc (1d6 md) Systems of Note Combat Computer - Calculates, stores and transmits data onto a HUD (heads up display). Typically tied into the units targeting computer. Can hold hundreds of entries about various enemies and robots/power armour/aircraft/vehicles. Ejection System - Ejects crew module out from the robot in emergency circumstances. System typically ejects the occupants about 1000 feet (300m) to parachute safely away. Complete Environmental Pilot and Crew Compartment - A completely computer controlled life support system that includes: internal cooling and temperature control, air pruification and circulation systems (gas filtration, humidifier/dehumidifier) that engages when needed and can recirculate breathable air for upto 4 days if neccessary, computer controlled independant oxygen supply and purge system that has upto 6 hours of breathable air that automatically engages in low oxygen or contaminated air environments, insulated high temperature resistant shielding for upto 300 degrees centrigade (normal fires do no damage though nuclear, and plasma fires do full damage), radiation shielded upto several hundred rads, and polarized and light sensitive/adjusting tinted viewport. Standard instrumentation - Speedometer, distance travelled, inertial mapping system (zeroed on your deployment location/home base), power system temperature, ammunition counters, damage assessment indicators. Motion detector/Collision Warning System Radar - Can track upto 48 targets simultaneously to a range of 30 miles (48km) for airborne targets and 10 miles (16km) for ground targets depending on terrain. Radar Warning receiver - Informs the pilot/crew of possible radar lock. Range - 30 miles (48km) depending on terrain Targeting Computer - Assists in the tracking and identification of enemy targets to a range of 30 miles (50km) and can target upto 12 targets at once Computer Targeting System - Assists in selecting and locking on to enemy targets. +1 to strike using ranged weapons. Smart Missiles are excluded from this. Radio Communications - long-range direction communication systems out to a range of 400 miles (640km) that can be boosted if proper singal towers or relay systems are in place. Also a directional short-range radio with a range of 10 miles (16km). Both radios have full encryption capabilities. Also included is a external loudspeaker system with an output of 80 decibels. External Audio Pick-up system - Sound amplification listening systems that can pick up a whisper at a range of 300 feet (90m) away and louder sounds at longer distances) Retractable Periscope/Telescope with x16 magnification Spotlights - One or two high intensity spotlights that can shine on objects upto 600 feet (180m) away. Self destruct System - Systems that destroys the unit and all of its internal components. Blast is relatively contained however to a radius of 20 feet doing 2d4x10md to anything within the radius. Also a 89% chance the power supply is leaking radiation. Voice Actuated locking System - Units hatch is locked by a voice actuated system that is programmed to a specific voice (upto 6 can be programmed at once) that must recite a 6 digit access code. There is a manual over-ride keypad in case of systems failure. Limited Electronic Coutnermeasures Capability - With a Electronic Countermeasures skill roll (or Sensor operations at -20%) the pilot/crew can impose a penalty of -1 to strike and a -10% to all sensor skill rolls of any opponents within radar range depending on terrain. References Used for images and technical information Robotech.com Robotech Reference Guide Robotech RPG (Old and New) Mecha HQ